Lagniappe
by Wandering Prophecy
Summary: A special kind of gift.


**A/N:**Wanted to try something with the twins for a long time. So I finally did it. This story contains genderbent Judai. Do not read if you are not fond of that stuff.

* * *

><p>Twenty candles dotted along the edge of a circular cake. Ten of them were a bright pink and another ten being a dark blue while the last was a spiral mix of the colors which sat in the center. All were lit. The tiny flames created dancing shadows along the dimly lit room. Friends and family surrounded the table where the birthday girl sat, her olive eyes quietly watching the candles flicker. Her mind registered that she was hearing something, the song most sing at this kind of event. It was hazy, but she knew it well.<p>

A short breath was taken in before she let out a small rush of air that blew out the twenty-one candles. She felt sick as everyone clapped enthusiastically for her. She mustered up a small smile and thanked those who had come. Her friends encircled her then as her mother began cutting out slices for everyone with her brown eyes glancing over at her daughter. Her father cringed at the mentioning of a possible admirer as he ran a hand through his thick blue locks.

Calmness spread through the birthday girl like a butterfly stretching her wings for the first time. The time of opening cards came too quickly for her tastes. Cutting the first card in a red envelope, her eyes skimmed the contents with her heart sinking into her stomach.

"Happy 21st birthday, Rua and Ruka." The girl said aloud though she felt her voice cracked a bit. Giving the person a smile, she laid it down gently and continued to open several more cards. Each continued to stab at her heart; she knew it wasn't intentional but it hurt. "Thank you everyone."

Her friends gave various responses as Ruka began twisting a lock of hair around her finger. She flitted her gaze from her friends to her mother with a pleading look before looking at the group once more. The woman nodded once before touching her husband's arm briefly. "Johan."

"I know, Judai." He gave his wife a smile whom returned it before he headed off into the living room. Placing down several plates before the girls, Judai motioned them to have some. "It's marble, we also have ice cream if any—" She sighed as several hands shot up, including Ruka's, at the idea of having ice cream.

While his wife attended to the frozen treat, her husband trotted back into the dining area with a small box in his hand. It was palm sized with the wrapping being a snow white with bright pink lines moving diagonally down; it was all tied up in a bright blue bow. "Here, sweetheart."

Ruka's lips curved into a smile at the small package. Her parents remembered she wasn't a fan of large presents; she was content with something small. Her fingers undid the bow gingerly and placed the ribbon aside, the girl took care of undoing the wrapping paper. She enjoyed taking her time and doing it her way delicately. That and she wanted to show the paper to her twin when he came home.

The back of her eyes stung then at the thought as a crestfallen look appeared on her face. It had been almost two years since she last saw him; since he joined the marines. Said he wasn't sure what he wanted to do. He enjoyed turbo dueling, but he felt it was only becoming a hobby. He wanted to do something that would help people and protect them, like Yuusei did. So he started talking about joining the marines, which she and her parents didn't believe. At first. But when he came home and talked about when he was leaving for boot camp… Ruka lost it.

She felt ashamed at the memory of her screaming at him, pounding her fists against his chest, and then slapping him. He did nothing to stop her though, which made her shame all the more unbearable. The words she used were now fuzzy but it went along the lines of him lying about never abandoning her, not wanting to lose him, and it wasn't fair to her. And then she ran up the stairs in tears before slamming her door shut.

What she did was childish, that's how she saw it. It was his choice to make, not hers. The pain felt greater than before at how she didn't say goodbye. Her parents were the ones to tell her that her twin wished her luck and that he'd be home soon. The guilt had been eating her alive for the past two years, and it was only through the writings in her diaries that kept her from breaking down in front of everyone. For the moment at least.

"Ruka, honey? Are you alright?" Reality hit her hard as Ruka looked around to notice everyone was staring at her strangely. She had yet to open the box in her hand. A small, awkward laugh fluttered past her lips while she opened the lid. Looking into it, her eyes widened. "Umm…?"

Her friends looked over at one another as a small timer was pulled out. "Thank you." She didn't know what to say since she already had an alarm in her room. Unless her parents wanted her to use it to keep her on schedule for college, but she already did that. Was it a joke?

"Just wait."

Ruka looked over at her mother confused.

_BRRRRIIIIINNNNGGG!_

A scream flew from the group of girls lips as the timer in Ruka's hand sprung to life. Heart rattling in her chest, Ruka stared wide eyed at it. Before she could utter a word, the sound of the front door opening caught everyone's attention.

"Hello? Anybody home?"

A bag dropped to the floor with the door slamming shut as the sounds of pounding footsteps filled the hall. Before the stranger could react, Ruka flung herself onto him wrapping her arms and legs around him; holding on for dear life. "RUA!" Ruka let out in a strangled cry as she buried her face into his neck. Rua smiled as he hugged his little sister back as hard sobs rocked her small frame.

"Happy birthday, sis."

Ruka's friends stood in the hallway gushing over at the sweet and tender sibling moment while the parents exchanged all-knowing smiles.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**Twins have a very special bond. I saw a video of a girl doing what Ruka did to Rua with her dad. Thought it was fitting. These past few pieces, I guess I'm practicing with different characters for my big story. Weird, eh?


End file.
